russelfandomcom-20200213-history
‘Glory Jane’ Pilots Strongly in Kantar Media’s National TV Ratings
January 19, 2016 IBC-13 and Secarats-produced very first Philippine adaptation of the popular and well-loved Korean drama Glory Jane starring 'The Mall Princess' Cherryz Mendoza charmed TV viewers when it premiered last Monday (January 18) on a pre-primetime slot afer coming home from school. It is based on the 2011 Korean drama of the same title produced by KBS, is an offering of IBC in a primetime TV viewers. Cherryz Mendoza in 'Glory Jane' According to data from Kantar Media last Monday (January 18), the school-themed drama scored a national TV rating of 25.8%, or double that of ABS-CBN's Pasion de Amor and GMA's The Producers which only rated 19.3% and 9.9%, according to the latest data of Kantar Media. Aside from TV ratings, the pilot of Glory Jane also ruled social networking sites such as Twitter where the hashtag #GloryJaneTheBeginning became a nationwide trending topic because of the netizens’ excitement over the beginning of Jane’s (Cherryz’s) journey. Yesterday as a children, Jane (Carleen Sky Aclan) is an aspiring classmate in school. Jane's mother (Maricar Reyes) and father (Richard Poon). At Jane's school, she looked for a boy named Ryan (Lance Lucido). Kristoff's nanny Medie (Joy Viado) that Jane's best friend runs. Ryan looks in the classroom with Edward (Jedrik Yamio) while Kristoff (Francyss Abucan) and Valerie (Alessandra Sophia) paired. Her mom Marie begins to work his friend, Tomas (Ace Espinosa). Meanwhile, at the company, Jane'a dad Alvin received an unexpected visit from his friend Paolo (Justin Quirino). Paolo mentions that his trading company is under investigation because of slush funds. Meanwhile, TV viewers will surely be more exciting in the next episodes of Glory Jane as young Jane developed an aspiring classmate in school. How can Jane goes to school when she discovered? Will Jane's mom and dad from her family that the daughter Jane? When she and mom gets her sad to victims from the angry people strike by destroyed by fire, but dad Alvin pleased that Jane and mom about to fight in victims? Did young Ryan (Lance Lucido) watching TV with Kim (Bettina Carlos) and Marco (Paolo Contis) recieved the news about the victims of accidents and see for Jane? A production venture of IBC-13 and Secarats Talent Management Services, the curriculum-based drama is written by Kay Conlu-Brondial, Mary Lhuvirizz Martin and Jerry Gracio, and directed by Veronica B. Velasco and Paco Sta. Maria. Together with Cherryz in Glory Jane is the powerhouse cast, including Rico dela Paz, Francis Magundayao, Patrick Destura, Hiro Volante, Keith Cruz, Justin Ward, Denise Canlas, Mymy Davao, Stephanie Bangcot, Franchesca Salcedo, Michael Tañeca, Neri Naig and John Wayne Sace. For the special participation are the wonder child Carleen Sky Aclan as young Jane, Lance Lucido as young Ryan, Francyss Abuan as young Kristoff, Crissel Ignacio as young Valerie, Jedrik Yamio as young Edward and Alessandra Sophia as young Angela. Continue to discover the captivating charm of Glory Jane, weeknights 5:45pm before Express Balita in IBC-13’s Kapinoy Primetime. For more updates about Glory Jane, visit the show’s official social networking sites: Facebook.com/GloryJaneIBC and Twitter.com/GloryJaneIBC.